Castlevania, Crimson Fang
by nigelus
Summary: Joachim Armster was a vampire of great power, Leon Belmont was hard pressed to defeat him. Read the story of Joachim before he battled leon, his lfie as a vampire.
1. Before the fang

_Castlvania Fanfiction:_

_The Crimson Fang_

Chapter 1-Before the Fang

They say that the legends of monsters and fiends are just tall-tales to haunt small children into obeying they're parents... I once was ignorant of the dark and brooding truth, but now I do know what comes out during the long dark nights. My name is Joachim Armster; I write to you from this dark moist prison I have been imprisoned within, I am no mortal man… I am Joachim Armster and I am a Vampire.

When I was but a young child I would often sneak out of my house in the dead of night and throw rocks into the forest that bordered the western field of our farm. Yes that's right despite my vampiric demeanor I was not aristocratic nor royalty but just a young farm boy. That forest was so dense, so forbidding it never seemed to be light within the forest but as if it was washed in eternal darkness. Over the first ten years of my life I had seen two men enter the forest, they looked like powerful warriors… neither ever came back. I imagined brilliant tales of secret castles, princesses and even a powerful vampire, I suppose that was Walter's Magick, he gave me the dreams of himself hoping that he would once see me enter that foreboding forest of his. Whenever mother would catch me throwing the rocks into the forest she would send me too bed and tell me that evil creatures of the wood would not like to be disturbed.

It was my nineteenth birthday I decided to venture into the forest something had been slaughtering our livestock the blood trails went into the forest, I decided to go hunting, I had a bow and a small sword, never would I have thought the predator to be such a thing that these weapons would be as useless as a wooden mixing spoon. I trudged through the dark path and wadded through the deep mud that had enveloped some parts of this dirt path. I has began to run then suddenly I felt something "tug" for a second, it was as if I had walked through a bubble and it had closed up after me, I looked back and the path was not the same I had came from. I had an earie feeling that heading back would not get me out of this place as I turned to go forward on his path I noticed something that was not there before, a tall and dark castle. I grinned as if suddenly I knew my childhood dreams were a sudden reality and I was now the brave hero wandering in to save the princess.

I reached the castle and still the night looked young as it had, what seemed to have been days ago, when I entered the forest, little did I know the powers of the ebony stone, and the eternal night, which basked this unholy place. I walked up to the castle door and the bridge fell open, he was awaiting me. I entered the room and there stood, on an elevated floor, which was reached by slopes at either side of the room, Walter Bernhard, I knew form first glance that all the tales my mother told me in my childhood were true, monsters did exist.

Now let me put this straight even though it was Walter who gave me this godly form, this curse which was all but that… a curse. When he made me into a vampire, I was stronger, faster, smarter, and above all else a dark and mysterious force arose within me, yes my telekinesis, maybe that was why Walter hated me so, his finest creation, me who had wounded his great abomination in such a ferocious way, yes that man, Walter, made a beast which he hid in his cellar afraid of the great power he had created. I too was a power he was afraid of I was growing stronger and stronger at a speed he couldn't even fathom, was I the one who would eventually be claimed king of all vampire? The one to take the legendary name of "Dracula" the king of the night? Doubtfully or else I would not be in this prison rotting away like thrown away meat. Though I am sure he feared that I would become the ultimate vampire and thus he always tried to test me, to get me destroyed, he was truly a heretic… instead of trying to destroy the one he believed to become king of the vampires, he should have cherished that he had sired that vampire… though his tests did add quite some interest to my life as a vampire.

He had waited for me in this castle instead of making me go through the tests which he made most of his victims go through all he wanted of me was a fledgling he waited for me in his main hall, me the boy he watched since I was but a baby, the one he wanted since I was in the womb… he rose his hand and his eyes shone, I couldn't move, my sight went dark, it was peaceful… I felt something on my neck… that was the day he made me a vampire… that was the start of my new life… my life after the first… my life as a vampire.


	2. The dead that walk the night

_Castlvania Fanfiction:_

_The Crimson Fang_

Chapter Two-The Dead that Walk the Night 

Three nights had passed since my death, 72 hours in which the sun did not break the forest sky. Thus was the way of Walters ebony stone. He had taught me what it meant to be a vampire, what would destroy me and where I would receive power. Finally he sent me out to feed, my skin was pale showing I needed blood. Without my prior human compassion I was no longer a pathetic being. I knew whom I could feed from; it would be a rather humorous slaughter.

I crept closer to my house; my family would be greatly elated to see me. No one had come back from that forest alive. I knocked on the door to be greeted by my younger sister, her eyes went wide and a smile went onto her face, "Mother! Mother!" she screamed running into the house. I followed her into the dining room where my father and mother now stood, my mother rain to me and hugged me tightly. Her body warmed me. Her blood flowed warmly… it would be perfect. My father spoke "So your actually alive' I smirked reveiling my fangs, "No father, as a matter of fact I am not" I bite into my mom, my first taste of blood, oh had great it was I couldn't even hear the scream that was released from my little sister or the clumber as my father grabbed a kitchen knife. I dropped her dead body, and my dad stabbed me through the chest I but laughed and the puny wound, "What… what have you become." I spoke simply "I am The Dead that Walk the Night" I snapped his neck and as I did I let out a tear. I killed him… and now I wouldn't be able to drink his blood.

I turned to my sister who now sat crying in fear in the corner. I knelt beside her and smiled "Picka boo I see you." I said it imitating what we would say in our old games of hide and go seek. Oh that game was our favourite one would hide and the other would seek for the hidden one, and when they saw that being they would scream 'Picka boo I see you' oh how childish we were. As I said it I wrapped my arms around her.

A scream of a young girl filled the air; the animals stopped chitterling, human blood had been spilled…

Never was there ever blood quite like her, it was so succulent and so scrumptious, it was virgin blood, by far the sweetest I have ever tasted, Virgin blood… the purest of the pure. The younger the better I have found in my long years, but with youth comes a smaller body which houses less blood. Thus the good blood is almost never found. I do believe my little sister was the greatest euphoria I have ever witnessed. I do know no blood has ever been quite so sweet as my little sister's, who's soul never knew pain nor violence the night I took her life… truly was she pure indeed, so unbelievably pure that even the memory of drinking form her little frame fills my mind with elated thoughts of the horrific feeding I performed in.

I returned to Walters castle, I was in a strange but fulfilling euphoria. I saw Walter and he spoke "My child… My child… tell me of your first hunt, how did it feel,"

I told him my story and his eyes began to glow like black flames "You fed on one with such pure blood? And didn't bring it back for me instead!"

"How would I have known her blood was ever so sweet?" he defied

"You could have smelled in the air as the girl hid in fear! You lei to me so openly and think you can get away with it?"

"I am not a child you cannot punish me you beast!"

"Beast? I am your master I am your lord I will punish you accordingly!"

You are just angry you didn't get that ever succulent blood, you are just jealous you never fed with such greatness and you haven't tasted the blood of one so pure!"

"You should have brought her to me you pathetic urchin" he roared,

"Her life was mine, her blood was mine, it was I to decide her death!"

"What do you know of death? You're an idiot, you know nothing, you are nothing I won't let you have a second chance… You think you understand! You think you know what death is? Or who controls it for that matter! You are nothing! I should have killed you and not turned you… you have made me sad… you have brought me great depression. I always looked forward to turning you… but you ended up a snivelling little brat! Just howmuch do you know about death"

A large dark shadow of a spectre rose from behind me. I turned to be greeted by a heavy scythe and a cackle

"I will show you true death…"


	3. Gifted

SORRY GUYS! I feel so bad, I've just got busy then I forgot to write it then I forgot to update and urgh! Well here it is chapter 3 i'm sorry it took so long, and too my loyal fans I beg for forgiveness, but without further adieu… Here it is I really hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. I plan to write more often now that I'm back into it, I also plan to be starting another soon but I cant think of topics, so if you have any ideas send them to me. Ciao.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Castlevania Fanfiction:_

_The Crimson Fang_

Chapter Three-Gifted

The huge scythe swung in a terrible arch, if it collided into me there would be nothing more then a bloody spew. I dove sideways, everything seemed in slow motion. I slammed into a skeleton of a dead adventurer on the ground and it shattered upon his impact. White dust rose, I felt only crisp and sharp pain, I was going to die, I knew it. The looming reaper flew in front of I it's deadly scythe being carried at its side. A long skeletal hand rose slowly as if an invitation to my death, but it's hand glow instead and three shimmering blue orbs spun from its hand and flew swirling toward me in an arch like movement. I cursed the vampire who created me; I knew my death was soon, a painful one with a sharp pain in my ribs. The Orbs had went half way and were at the furthest away from each other, but they were moving in again towards me, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, it was like watching hell fly up into my face. The pain, it was a hilt digging into my side, it all happened as if time itself was on a brake, I moved and felt my hand come in contact with the blade then I felt myself leaping forward through the emptiness between the orbs, my feet landed and my arm swung. I felt the sword bite through magical essence. Then Time returned to its normal state. The orbs exploded on the wall behind me, I felt the heat on my back. A monstrous scream also sounded in front of me as death fell backwards. A dark cackle now came from it. I moved forward swinging again. Another hit and it snarled then swung, my vampiric reflexes worked again and I leaped on top the scythe thrusting forward, the rusty sword bit into the skeleton face of death. Another terrifying scream as I landed, my feet to the ground. Death moved with grace but power and back handed me, I had not even seen the movement, my face was torn open as his bony hand came into my cheek, I flew and hit the ground, my sword went whirling and skidded across the ground nearly thirty feet away. Death approached cackle.

"This is what you get for insulting your master foolish broodling." Spoke Walter from up on the balcony like rise.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him viciously.

"The feeling is mutual foolish one."

I wanted his guts to spill, my sword was so far away, and then I felt it… in my mind… The grooves of the hilt, the sharp tip, the rusty blade… I felt it, but not with my hands or body… I felt it with my mind. This must be some great vampiric power I thought; one that Walter had hid from me… it would be his death wish. I acted quick and moved it with all the power my mind. I threw it at Walter with this newfound telekinetic power. The long blade moved across the air with a deadly whiz and struck its mark. Walter screamed in shock and pain as the blade bit through his shoulder. Death stopped in its tracks and looked over at its master then disappeared as if they had communicated in some silent unspoken language.

"How did you do that?" he roared.

"Why scared?" I tested.

"You insolent fiend!" he growled.

"Careful or I'll take off that pretty little head of yours!" I laughed, shaking the sword in his shoulder

Walter turned into a swarm of bats and the bloody blade fell to the ground he rematerialized in front of me "Maybe you still have a use after all…" he began to laugh in a way which brought great worry to me.

"What are you planning…" I growled

"Greatness… for both of us" he held out his hand for me to get up. Slowly I took it. But do know this, not for one moment did I trust the man… I felt the halberd of the armoured statue and leaped back as it came towards me, piercing right through my sire. His roar brought delight to my ears.

"My glory will be mine alone!" I laughed and turned leaving the castle, he yelled after me commanding me too stay

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE! No, my dear sons don't go! Think of the things we could accomplish… IF YOU LEAVE YOU WILL DIE!" his voice died out as I walk ever onwards into the world… A terror was born this day… A monster named Joachim Armster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fort those who don't know Joachim was telekinetic in the game he controlled 5 huge swords with his mind.


	4. The Inquisition

Sorry it took so long, I'll try and make updates more often, I promise!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The vampire had gone far, he traveled through out the entirety of the night, escaping the forest with his own vampire prowess. His blood shouted at him that the light would burn him. That the sun itself would kill him. And thus he hid in the cave; he went deep into the earth and lay against the wall. But sleep he could not. Not yet at least, he knew he had done something and need to know what powers he had. His mind wrapped around a fist-sized rock, not a meter away. It began to shake and tremble, it began to rise slowly into the air shaking violently on spot. Then it shattered, stone debris flying ever which way. Joachim tried it on many rocks and stones around the area, he tried it many times, and eventually he was asleep.

Joachim awoke not remembering even having fallen asleep. But what awaited his now open eyes was fearsome beyond measure. An amour clad man with a helmet bore a cross-shaped visor. The man spoke "By the name of the Father, The son And the Holy Spirit. By the word of the pope and the holy trinity though fiend shalt taste thy blessed metal and thy terror shalt end." In the man's hand their was a large and long sword ready to plunge into Joachim's heart.

Joachim panicked, it was a holy man. As the blade came to his body it stopped. Joachim smirked knowing it was his mind, and as if with some devil-begotten pride he threw the man across the cave into the wall and then ran for it. He ran out into the night and fled across the night forest he found himself in. he heard it long before he reached it, he was at a water fall. And the man was closing in behind him.

Joachim concentrated and made himself rise, and he hovered himself down the waterfall and to the other side of the river, he then ran again. Leaving the man far, far behind. Little did Joachim know that this man would be the cause of his own terror his own melancholy. Little did Joachim know, this man would be his vice.

A smile cursed its way across the dark figures face, since its last entry into its dark journal it had changed its writing style, it called itself in third person, it liked it… it made it feel like it was talking about another being and not itself. It made it feel almost human.


End file.
